onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Caribou Pirates
Possible design basis This is probably just speculation, but it looks like Coribou and the guys behind him and Caribou during their introduction look like Humpty Dumpty and Tweedledum and Tweedledee respectively. The subordinates are fat with skinny legs and matching hats, like the Tweedles. And Coribou is egg-shaped with skinny legs, like Humpty Dumpty. The one text that would fit both of them would be Louis Carroll's "Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There." I'm probably jumping the gun or overthinking it, but I just thought I should bring it up.DancePowderer 05:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Technically other overly fat characters like Fukurou and Tamagon can be argued also that their design could be based on Humpty Dumpty. However, it's speculation as far as we can tell. As for the Tweedle reference, it's also speculation and a bit further away depending on how people see the Tweedles. True the old Disney Alice cartoon is one of the more famous depictions of the Tweedles, however there are others like Tim Burton's version. A more clear reference to the Tweedles though would be two identically looking fat guys. With more than two, it just seems more like random Clone Tropper fodder similar to the hundreds of goat men under Enel.Mugiwara Franky 09:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Why Former? Why are we saying that Caribou and Coribou are former captains of the Caribou Pirates? It doesn't say that anywhere, including their intro box. If anything, the fact that they have their crew there with them should imply that the crew isn't splitting up, but rather merging with or joining under the Fake Straw Hats.DancePowderer 21:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Are they the only people who escaped? _rte_spaces_before="1" ¿Son las únicas personas que escaparon? On the peage, it says that the Caribou pirates were the only ones to escape capture from the marines. _rte_fromparser="true" En el PEAG, que dice que los piratas caribú eran los únicos que escapar de la captura de los marines. However, in the manga, Sentoumaru states that "a number of the fake straw hats" escaped besides caribou and his crew. Sin embargo, en el manga, los estados Sentoumaru que "varios de los sombreros de paja falso" escapó además de caribú y su tripulación. Are they referring to the guys that they buried alive (fake sanji, etc) or did others disappear. ¿Se refiere a los tipos que enterraron vivos a otros (falso sanji, etc) o desaparecieron. it might be a good idea to leave this part out. Pacifista15 19:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC)Pacifista15 1.07 November 5 podría ser una buena idea dejar esta parte de evaluación en tiempo real. : Pacifista15 19:08, 5 de noviembre de 2010 (UTC) Pacifista15 1.07 05 de noviembre Debe referirse a las tripulaciones que se unieron a la falsa banda como la del albión acuhillado y el resto que lograrian escapar ya que a los falsos mugiwaras excepto demalo black fueron enterrados. Not a Moose Seeing as how the captain's name is Caribou, and that a caribou is a large deer, similar to a moose (it's actually another name for rein deer), I'd say that the figure head is a caribou, not a moose. Gerokeymaster 22:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : I think so. --Klobis 23:42, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, after a few days, one yes, and no no's, I'm going to change the word moose to caribou...Gerokeymaster 23:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC)